Fear
by Kamen Rider Lynx
Summary: He would never admit that he was scared to lose her. But the smallest thing could change his mind, and a certain Master is determined to make him realize what he's feeling.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I'm Kamen Rider Lynx, and this is my first time dabbling in the world of Pokemon Fanfiction. This was inspired by inked kisses' Pokemon story, _Philately._ To be more specific, the prompt was number 8-"He remembers Lance holding him in place, his bigger arms around his own, while Lyra dived into the Rocket hideout, uniform and all; he kicked and scratched and bit, but the champion's arms were steely."

This story can be viewed as friendship, as intended, or as slash, whichever you prefer. I might add Lance's POV, but only if I receive enough reviews. Thanks so much for actually taking the time to read this, and I do not own Pokemon!

* * *

Fear (Silver's POV)

I couldn't believe that I'd lost against Lyra, _**again. **_What was I doing wrong? Was I allowing my feelings to blind me?

_No._ I shook that thought away, sternly reminding myself that emotions were a weakness that I needed to avoid. I wasn't in love with her. She was a…friend. Nothing more.

I turned, stunned to see that she was _still_ going through the Rocket base, and felt my heart stop. _No. Not her. She'll get hurt, or worse!_ I started to move, finally unfreezing from the shock that had numbed me, only to be stopped by a firm hand on my shoulder. I whirled around, stunned when I saw the trainer that I had intended to take out before I battled Lyra.

"Silver, come on," Lance urged, pulling me towards the stairs. I yanked away, glowering coldly at the other red-haired trainer.

"No. I'm not leaving Lyra here alone!" I growled coldly. The Dragon Tamer rolled his eyes, dragging me up the stairs without another word.

"Sorry, not giving you that choice." His voice was stern, making him sound almost like a teacher would if he was trying to stop his pupil from making a rash decision. I struggled, but his already tight hold on my arm only tightened, making it even harder to struggle. He spun me around, his eyes cold and hard as he stated, "Do you want her to get caught?" The words stunned me, making me hesitate. "I thought not. If you go running through there, trying to help, she'll have even more trouble than she would on her own. Now come _on!"_

The emphasis on the last word made my struggles end entirely, and I followed numbly after him as he led the way out the tunnel. His eyes were watching every movement I made, and I guessed that was because he was sure I was going to bolt. I'd admit that I had considered it at first, but he was taller, older, and chances were, faster, than me. I wouldn't stand a chance of running off to help Lyra.

_Ho-oh, please, let her stay safe._

* * *

It was almost two hours before I saw Lyra come out of the tunnel, allowing me to inwardly heave a huge sigh of relief. The relief was broken when I saw her wearing a Team Rocket uniform, however, and I started to slip after her, conveniently forgetting about the Master who was watching me.

"Silver, relax. She can take care of herself," Lance said calmly, his arms crossed under his cape as he watched her start to dive into the Rocket base. I still couldn't believe that he was hardly worried, and I shot him a cold look, continuing to head after her and getting my arm grabbed by said trainer. I twisted my wrist, barely managing to pull it out of his grip before I turned away, lunging forward and hoping that I could get to the Radio Tower before he stopped me.

I honestly didn't think Lance would be so adamant about his decision.

He lunged right after me, and his arms wrapped around mine as he dragged me backwards, knocking my legs out from under me so that I couldn't use my weight as leverage. My legs folded, and Lance took my weight as he half-carried, half-dragged me back into the corridor we'd been hiding in. His cape, somehow having gotten wrapped around both of us, hid me from view, keeping us both hidden as a Grunt passed by.

"Are you an idiot?" Lance hissed once the Team Rocket Grunt was out of earshot. "You'll get her killed if you go in like this!"

"I won't let that happen!" I hissed back, fighting to get my balance back. He was purposely keeping me off my feet, not giving me any real chance to bolt. Getting anxious, I desperately yelled, "Lyra!" and let out a muffled protest as he wrapped a hand around my mouth, effectively silencing me as he pulled me even further into the corridor. I thrashed violently, kicking, elbowing, biting, fighting as hard as I could against him. But Lance proved that he wasn't the Champion for nothing; his grip was unrelenting, hard as steel despite my struggles.

I don't know how long I struggled. It could've been three hours, could've been three minutes. All I know is that, somehow, I managed to yank one arm free, using it to elbow Lance in the face, making the Champion's grip loosen. I ran at that point, hard and fast and not stopping. I nearly smacked into the door of the Radio Tower in my haste to get in, but I didn't care. I had no clue what I was feeling or why I felt this way, but I knew one thing.

_Hang on, Lyra. I'm coming._

* * *

So...What did you think of it? Remember, I'll only write Lance's POV if I have enough reviews, so if you've taken the time to read this, please review. :) Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I got the requests, so I'm adding Lance's POV to end this story. Thanks for everyone who took their time to read it and everyone who reviewed!

* * *

(Lance's POV)

I saw Lyra head into Team Rocket's tunnel base and couldn't help but smile. She really was turning into a wonderful trainer. I'd been right when I'd given her the HM Whirlpool-she was proving to be one of the best Trainers I'd seen in years.

I was surprised, however, when I saw Silver, battling Lyra. And when I saw her beat him, the look on his face made me suspect it had happened more than once. He looked stunned, shocked, almost broken as he summoned his Feraligatr back into the Pokeball. Lyra turned, and I saw her continue through the base, taking out Grunts along the way.

I started walking towards Silver, increasing my pace when I saw him begin to go after her. Lyra was already having enough trouble keeping the alarm from being set off on her own. With Silver, it'd be darned near impossible. I caught him by the shoulder, and he whipped around, staring at me in shock. "Silver, come on." I kept my voice down, not wanting to attract attention.

Silver roughly ripped his arm out my grasp. "No." His voice was icy cold, and I inwardly sighed as he continued. "I'm not leaving Lyra here alone!" Ah, that was it, wasn't it? The hard, cold, uncaring Silver had feelings for her. I had to bite back a snort as I replied, grabbing her arm and yanking him towards the stairs.

"Sorry, not giving you that choice." I made sure that I was stern, and when his already futile struggles increased, I considerably tightened my grip, spinning him around to face me. His eyes were wild with worry, making me inwardly sigh again. This was going to be a nuisance. "Do you want her to get caught?" I growled, making him go rigid. The silence that followed was all I needed for an answer. "I thought not. If you go running through there, trying to help, she'll have even more than she would on her own. Now come _on!"_

The struggling stopped, and I walked out with a silent Silver behind me. I kept glancing back to making sure that he wasn't going to run and wasn't planning anything foolish, not quite ready to believe that he was going to come so easily. At one point, I saw him tense like he was going to run, but he must've decided against it.

I sighed for the third time that day, silently looking up to the sky as we exited the Tunnel. _Arceus, please, if not for Lyra's sake then for Silver's. Please, keep her safe._

I managed to convince Silver to remain hidden with me in a small alleyway near the Tunnel, not about to let the reckless Trainer out my sight. He would only get himself hurt or killed if he didn't. I leaned against the brick wall, covering myself with my cape to remain unnoticed by any passerby.

When Lyra came out in a Rocket uniform, I instinctively knew that she was planning on infiltrating the main base and bringing them down once and for all. Silver didn't seem to get this. He started to walk forward, and I made him pause when I spoke. "Silver, relax. She can take care of herself." The cold look I got in response only made me more certain of the fact that he had feelings for her, but I didn't get the chance to smirk at his naivety. He continued forward, and I gritted my teeth. I grabbed his arm, but he twisted it out of my grasp, managing to get a few feet away before I lunged after him.

I grabbed him around the arms, dragging him backwards into the alley so that he couldn't get any good footing to use against me. I kicked him right behind the knees, and his legs crumpled like I'd expected them to, leaving me to take his weight. After all my training with Bruno and Koga, it was nothing to carry a struggling Trainer backwards. As a Rocket Grunt neared, I wrapped my cape around both of us, just barely managing to get us into the darkness of the alley in time. Silver was smart enough to not struggle for a few minutes, but once the Grunt was gone, the struggles started back up. I found my patience waning as I hissed, "Are you an idiot? You'll get her killed if you go in like this!"

"I won't let that happen!" Silver's voice was full of conviction, and he increased his struggles, starting to fight to find his footing. I heard the ragged scream of, "Lyra!" that came from him, and I adjusted my position, keeping one arm wrapped around his body while I covered his mouth with my other hand. He started trying to get his arms free, kicking out, biting, scratching, and I found myself actually having trouble to keep him from running.

My grip slipped for only a second, but it was enough. Silver's elbow smashed into my face, sending me reeling backwards as he hurtled into the building. My balance was gone, and I crumpled backwards onto the ground, one of my Pokeballs falling to the ground as well. Dragonite popped out, letting out a worried bark when he saw me, lying on the ground with my hand covering my face.

"I'm fine, buddy, don't worry," I soothed, my voice muffled as I probed my nose. I hissed when I felt a distinct bump in the cartilage, realizing that the attack had been hard enough to break it. Dragonite kept close to me as I stood, staring towards the Radio Tower.

_Silver, be careful. This isn't just a rivalry you have with Lyra anymore. One wrong move, and you might destroy the budding relationship entirely._

* * *

Did the ending stink? Was it great? Tell me in a review!


End file.
